Never Again
by Mxya
Summary: James Potter stole Severus Snape's only love when they were teenagers. Now Harry Potter is around and stealing something else he wants, Hermione Granger. Continuing story
1. Chapter 1

**Never Again**

Her green eyes still taunted him. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see them staring straight back into his soul. She always seemed to be able to see into his thoughts like that, that's why they were such great, close friends. But it was never enough for Severus. He wanted more. He'd always wanted to be more than friends with the beautiful Lily Evans.

James Potter was the only reason why he did not get his wish. James seemed to be the better man for Lily, while Severus lashed out in anger and lost his friendship as well as his chance with her in one word, 'mudblood'.

Potter took away from him the only thing he ever wanted and it became too late. Now, nearly eighteen years later, it was way too late. Lily had been killed along with her husband James due to a bad decision that Severus had made. However, their son, Harry James Potter, somehow lived. He looked nearly identical to his father, with the same hero attitude which Severus despised. The green piercing eyes of Lilly Potter/Evans were passed down onto Harry and surprised the Professor when he first saw them. However, it wasn't hard to pass by the young boy's eyes and see that he was more like his father, James Potter, the man whom Severus hated.

But then, there was another student in Harry Potter's year that was able to hold his attention. Hermione Granger. She had been absolutely horrible to the eyes in her first year, but now as a seventh year, she had become what many would call beautiful. Instead of piercing green eyes, she possessed warm chocolate brown irises which held all of the knowledge in the world, but still had room for emotion.

Severus didn't know how it happened, but it seemed that somewhere at the beginning of her seventh year, he had taken up the habit of looking at her as she did her work in class. He watched her as she ate at her table in the Great Hall. It was a disgusting habit, one that he knew he must dispose of with all haste, but that was easier said than done. It's not that he liked her or anything, he just found her to be a very fascinating, beautiful young woman.

Then it happened. She came down to breakfast one morning with Harry Potter latching onto her hand, a huge smile on both of their faces. Anger slowly began boiling up inside of the Potions Professor and he left the Great Hall quickly, turning the heads of a few of the other Professors at his sudden exit.

He made his way down to his potions classroom and began brewing who-knows-what, adding ingredients here and there. Severus Snape finally let his anger get the best of him in the confines of his potions lab. He threw the cauldron containing many dangerous ingredients to the ground in a rage, casting a quick cleaning spell so he didn't have to worry about any explosions. He almost yelled in frustration but ended up slamming is fist onto his desk.

James Potter had been the loath of his life ever since he took his beloved Lily away from him. At that moment, Severus vowed that never again should another Potter steal what he wanted, no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: hey'all just a note to say hai! I tried really hard on this chap not to make Snape too much OOC, but it's inevitable as my bff septasonicxx has told me. But she says it's not too bad, so I hope you don't all hate me forever. Lol.**

**Oh, and by the way, I don't own anything, just to let you know **

**Chapter Two**

In her first year at Hogwarts, no one would have guessed that Hermione Granger would have been best friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter. She didn't get along well with him, or with his best friend Ron Weasley from the start due to her know-it-all-attitude and strikingly horrible looks. However, ever since they saved her from the Troll, the three were the best of friends. Throughout their many adventures, she had been the brains of the operation and saved their lives many times.

Now it was her seventh year at Hogwarts and Hermione didn't know what to do with herself. She was good at anything and everything and she didn't know what to pursue. The Dark Lord had been killed, thanks to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and they all wanted to relax into the future. That's why she didn't know what hit her when one morning Harry Potter himself asked her to be his girlfriend.

She found herself screaming out 'YES!' and hugging the poor boy quite tightly. But he didn't realise it, he just hugged her back and they walked down to breakfast together, hand-in-hand. Hermione was ecstatic to find that Harry Potter liked her, that he maybe even loved her. She answered so quickly she didn't even give herself time to think.

A couple weeks later, Hermione got an owl delivering a letter at an unusual time of night. She took the parchment from its leg and let it back out her dorm room window. She stood next to the window in order to read off of the light from the moon and not disturb the other girls sleeping. The script was in harsh black ink and had been obviously written by a male.

_Hermione Granger,_

_I see that you are with Potter now, but that has only given me clearer understanding of the fact that I feel something towards you. I am not someone you can be with this year, although I would sincerely appreciate it if you gave me a chance after graduation. What I feel is more than just an attraction. You are the most beautiful and the smartest woman that is alive today and I would do anything to be with you and not lose you to Harry Potter. I want you to know this is not usual for me, but I wanted you to know, somehow. Please don't forget about this; however I would like to remain anonymous until graduation. I would hate to finish this letter off signed as your 'secret admirer,' but that is essentially what I am, yours._

Hermione's eyes widened at the letter she held in her hand. What was she supposed to do about it? It seemed that Hermione had a secret admirer, some sort of a forbidden love, as he had said they couldn't be together while they were still at school. Was it a Slytherin? Hermione doubted it; Slytherin house was full of purebloods that wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. She regretted sending off the bird without even noticing its features in her tired state so that she would be able to recognise it in the future.

Unable to really process this new information at such a late hour, Hermione returned to bed after placing the letter in her drawer. She knew she should investigate further, but it could wait till morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Severus Snape was restless. There had been no change in the social status of the seventh year students. This irked him to no end. The letter he sent Hermione nearly two months ago had produced no response. Of course, he made it impossible for her to detect the sender, but he refused to acknowledge this fact, she was Hermione Granger after all, the smartest witch he'd encountered since his days at Hogwarts.

But nothing had come of it, and Severus Snape was beginning to worry that she would be lost to Harry Potter. With only one month left until she was no longer his student, he knew he needed to act quickly or she would marry the Potter boy and he would never see her again. He knew he could not let that happen, not again, never again.

He left his quarters, intent on stalking through the halls and taking points off of anyone who might be out past curfew on that particular night. Severus Snape found himself in luck, as he came across a couple snogging in the dungeon hallways, a situation which he particularly enjoyed interrupting. A clearing of the throat startled the two teenagers enough to put a few feet of space in between them. Both, breathing heavily looked in fear at their potions master as he stared down at them.

"Five points from Slytherin Miss Parkinson, for being out after curfew. And fifty from Gryffindor, for being so far away from your house after hours Mr Weasley, and for using one of my students to escape from the romantic interludes of your friends."

"But sir-" Pansy was interrupted by her Potions Professor.

"I would suggest, Miss Parkinson, that you make your way back to the Slytherin common room before I am forced to deduct more house points." The black haired Slytherin looked sadly at the youngest Weasley male before darting off in the direction of the Slytherin dorms. "As for you Mr Weasley, don't make up excuses for your jealousy. Just get out of my sight." With that, Ron disappeared around the corner at lightning speed.

That was just what Severus Snape did not need at that moment, another reminder of Hermione Granger and her relations with Harry Potter. Ronald most certainly had gotten tired of being around them, feelling out-of-place and single. That's why he'd go after someone like Pansy Parkinson. As he walked, Snape tried not to think of the horrid dating rituals of the teenagers at Hogwarts, but instead focused on the list of potions he needed to brew for Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

In his wanderings, he found himself passing the library and decided to stop in and check on a particular potion. Sighing as he opened the door to the library for the first time in years, he made his way back to the section he knew the information was in. He had memorized almost all of the books in the Hogwarts library in his years as a student and had a much more extensive library in his own quarters. However, he knew that the precise book that he was looking for was in the back corner of the school's library, next to the restricted section. He came around the last bookshelf and almost jumped in surprise.

"Hermione?" The sleeping witch woke with a jump and looked up in fear at Professor Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For Hermione, sleep clung to her senses in the mornings from the lack of sleep due to her constant studying. However, when she was suddenly awoken in the back corner of the library by her Potions Professor of all people, her tiredness left her immediately, to be replaced by complete surprise. A squeak even left her lips at the sight of the dark Slytherin head of house staring down at her, surprised at her presence.

"S-sssorry Professor…" Hermione began, hurriedly trying to pick up her books. "I-II was just studying the effects of d-dragons scales in particular potions…" Her nervousness was obvious in her voice and movements as she attempted to get everything together. She quickly looked up at the Slytherin and had to blink twice to make sure that what she saw was not the shadow of a smile on his stone features. Discovering that she was imagining things, probably from the sudden awakening, she grabbed her books and practically ran from his presence, fearing that if she waited for him to speak; she would be up for a detention or loss of house points.

The portrait opened and Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room, empty at this late hour except for the presence of her best friend Ronald. He was murmuring to himself in front of the fire. Hermione yawned before walking over and sitting next to him.

"You alright Ronald?" She asked. He looked up at her and saw the books in her arms, evidence that she had been doing some late-night study.

"Yeah." Ron Replied. "Snape caught Pansy and I in the halls. Gryffindor lost fifty points, while Slytherin only lost five." Hermione looked shocked but quickly nodded in understanding.

"He's a Slytherin. He doesn't have the right to be bias towards his own house, even though he so blatantly does. Though I guess all of the head of houses do…"

"I think he thinks that I'm taking advantage of Pansy… because I'm jealous of Harry or something." Ron turned to look Hermione in the eyes. The corners of Hermione's lips turned up and she tried to hide the unwanted but inevitable giggles building inside of her. Ron saw her attempts to hide her laughter and couldn't help but join her. Soon they were both laughing at the thought of Ron being jealous of Harry.

In an attempt to bring the noise down so that those sleeping in their dorms would remain so, Hermione let out a 'shhhhh' and the two settled down. They smiled at each other and Hermione shook her head at the thought.

"You've been seeing Pansy since sixth year. How would it be a result of your jealousy of Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly!" Ron agreed. The two of them laughed for a little longer before agreeing that the tiredness of the day was taking over and heading off to their separate dorms.

A/N: Sooo sorry for the long wait for ch3 people! Had the HSC and yea life got busy… but yes, here's ch4. I'm running all of the chapters of this story through my bestie septasonicxx before uploading them, and she didn't really like the lack of action in this chapter, so she wrote her own paragraph for the beginning, and here it is;

Severus approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her but suddenly unable to hold it in any longer. He simply couldn't wait for the author to do as she wished and had to take matters into his own hands.

"Hermione," he said softly, watching in delight as she spun around to face him, her hair swirling around her face lightly. "I'm in love with you."

The surprise that appeared on her face was expected and he quickly swooped in, capturing her lips with his own and pulling her closely against him. He felt her relax and then begin to return the kiss, the books she had been holding falling to the floor. It was perfect.

Loll so there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm getting things all planned out for the next few chapters so yes :) it shall be good! Please stick around for the ride!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Severus Snape cleared his throat. His latest interlude with Hermione Granger left him almost smiling, of all things; and just because she looked so cute in her startled state. She almost saw him 'almost smiling' – as he wouldn't allow himself the ability to form an actual full smile – and he had to snap himself back into his teacher mode. But her rapid exit from the library prohibited him from saying anything, at least anything that would be heard.

Before he allowed himself to be caught up in his thoughts of how beautiful she looked, even after sleeping at a desk, he reminded himself that she was not his. She belonged to Potter, and in a month she would leave the castle forever. He would continue the meaningless teaching of uninterested adolescents and never enter the mind of Hermione Granger again.

Anger built up inside Severus and he immediately remembered the promise he made to himself, no Potter would ever again have something he wanted. And Severus Snape wanted Hermione Granger. He loved her, and he needed to save her from the likes of Harry Potter.

He realised all too quickly that he wouldn't be able to do much of anything about it, as it was illegal to pursue a student, but he wanted to be sure of one thing. He needed to know if Hermione loved her boyfriend. He needed to know if there was even a strand of hope that she would transfer her affections.

Snape picked up a spare piece of parchment and a quill and begun writing his second letter to Hermione Granger.

_Hermione Granger,_

_It's me again, the one who admires you from afar. I know that you are currently still involved with Harry Potter, but I need to know if there is a chance. If there is any possible way that I may be the one that you smile at every time you see me. I don't want to seem desperate, but you graduate in a month and I… I just need to know. Please, if you feel as though there is a void… if there is any possible way that you don't feel for Potter as he does for you… please come by the room of requirement tomorrow just before curfew. I won't be there, but I'll know if you come… Please do, but only if you are sincere. Thank you for taking the time to read this letter, assuming that you have read the whole thing._

Severus stopped and looked down at the parchment. He didn't have the patience to go back and edit it. What he wrote the first time was what he truly felt, after all. So he signed it 'Sincerely yours' and left the library to send it off. In order to get his mind off of a certain Gryffindor student, he returned to his rooms and began brewing the potions for Madame Pomfrey, not worrying about the one he needed to look up for now.

All he wanted was for Hermione Granger to walk anywhere near the room of requirement at any time close to curfew tomorrow and his spirits would be lifted. The anticipation drove the emotionless man to stay up all night brewing potion after potion, sleep long forgotten.

A/N: There's three chapters for you in one day! Lol well I'm done for today. Done the first paragraph of ch6 tho! Be excited :) Hopefully it won't be too long before I can get that to you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione Granger was once again surprised. Her 'secret admirer' had written again and this time wished for a reciprocated sign. She knew what she was going to do. Her time with Harry had become slightly awkward. It wasn't that she didn't like him, but it was increasingly obvious that Harry's affections far outweighed her own. The only thing she hadn't done was told Harry of this feeling. They say that for best friends, romantic love is inevitable for one of the two. For the other one to love them back is a very small chance. Hermione only then came to the realisation that Harry loved her, and she didn't love him.

Suddenly someone came up behind her and kissed her exposed neck. Hermione jumped and turned around to see Harry smiling down at her. She smiled back, although it wasn't as heartfelt as his was. Hermione felt the awkwardness even more and she realised that she really did need to meet the one who had sent her two letters already. She needed to do some research and find out who this mysterious man was. She needed another option, one more likely than Harry Potter.

"Hermione," Harry said seriously. Hermione looked up at him and registered the serious look on his face. Slight panic came over her as she looked up at her boyfriend and waited for what he was going to say. "Hermione, I love you."

~.~

It was half an hour before curfew the next day and Hermione had managed to get away from her boyfriend to take a walk. Her head had been buzzing non-stop all day long with what Harry had told her the previous evening. She knew she didn't love him back, but she had made it sound like she did, just so that he wouldn't feel the awkwardness that she was overcome with. She didn't say the words exactly; however her actions and smile lied for her. And now she knew she had to find out who this mystery writer was. The way he wrote just sent Hermione's mind into flips and turns. She didn't even know who he was and yet she knew she felt something for him.

She came around the corner leading to the room of requirement when she heard something above her. She looked up and saw Peeves smiling mischievously at her. She just shook her head and continued walking, but the ghost spoke up.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." Peeves said.

"Why would I listen to you?" Hermione continued walking.

"There's something set up, which is not meant for you." Peeves tried to warn her, but Hermione was intent on making it to the room of requirement so that her secret admirer knew that there was a chance. In a split second, she heard Peeves begin laughing and felt the beginnings of an elaborate prank. Somehow she knew that Seamus was the brains behind it as she recognised its faults.

The magic which was involved in the prank went askew and Hermione fell unconscious to the ground.

A.N: sooooooo sorry for the heaps late update! I've been running around doing so much stuff lately. But I've got heaps ready so I shall upload them all now as a pressie for waiting so long… and a peace offering for you not to murder me for my tardiness lol

hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Severus Snape found himself attempting to control his emotions. Usually, he was a very controlled man; no emotions ever escaped the shell of himself which he alone had created. But recently, the strong emotions of anger, jealousy and love had been prominent in his mind and pushing forth to escape. It was an hour after curfew and Hermione Granger had not walked in front of the room of requirement. He was beginning to believe that there was no hope for his entire life. There was no point anymore, in teaching, if he had to watch another Potter run off with his second one true love.

Suddenly there was a face in his fireplace and he saw Madame Pomfrey looking quite frazzled.

"Severus, quickly. I need that potion you finished last night. I have a patient who needs it now." The potions professor hurriedly ran into his storeroom to collect the newly finished potion before running up to the hospital wing, almost completely forgetting his emotional troubles for the moment.

He burst open the double doors to find Madame Pomfrey not far away, buzzing about one of the beds which undoubtedly held the most recent patient, and the one who needed his potion. As he strode closer, he noticed the long, brown, curly hair which belonged to Hermione Granger matted about the head of the hospital bed and his movements stopped. He stared down at the unconscious girl; all he could think of was how she could have possibly been hurt. His thoughts were soon broken, however when the resident medi-witch called him over with the potion.

"What happened?" He asked carefully after handing over the vial and watching as it was administered.

"There was a prank, the magic went wrong and the poor girl is left unconscious." Madame Pomfrey explained. "This stuff you brought me will ward off any other side-effects from the magic. Thank you Severus." The Professor just nodded and abruptly sat in the seat next to the sleeping student's bed. He watched her as she looked more alive and then slowly began to wake. When Madame Pomfrey was off with another patient, Severus decided to speak to Hermione, who had only looked at him suspiciously since coming back to the light.

"What were you doing out so close to curfew Miss Granger?" He asked, although he attempted to soften his words.

"That is none of your business." She replied, not about to share her activities with the Slytherin head of house.

"Is there a reason why you were close to the room of requirement?" He tried again, anxious at the answer.

"If you must know," She began. "Yes." Before Hermione said anything else, Severus Snape was out of his seat and making his way out of the Hospital wing. A small smirk crossed his face as he went, as close to a smile as he would allow, as he revelled in his newfound hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione couldn't get the suspicious behaviour of her Potions Professor out of her mind. First his sudden exit from the hospital wing two weeks before, well, his presence in the hospital wing to begin with was slightly odd, but she just put it down to his supply of Potions to the medi-witch. When Hermione finally got up the courage to tell Harry that she didn't feel as strongly towards him as he did towards her, there was a large fight on the school grounds and the Potions Master had been punishing Harry more than usual.

As she had wanted to, Hermione was trying to find out the identity of her mystery writer. It was obvious that he wasn't in her year, as he was sounding slightly desperate at the fact that she was graduating soon. He didn't even sound like he was a younger student, as his first letter had said that they can't be together this year, only after graduation. That only left a Professor, but what Professor would fancy her? They were all o1ld and she refused to think in that direction.

Although she was intent on finding out whom this person was, her NEWTS were taking first priority of her time. However immature it sounded, she was no longer speaking to Harry, or he was no longer speaking to her. She frankly didn't care as she studied her hardest for these final exams. She was still friends with Ron, although he moved back and forwards between the two ex-friends/lovers. As each exam was completed, the stress lifted off of her shoulders and she spent more time thinking over who the mystery person could be.

~.~

The day had finally come. All of the seventh years were dressed in their nicest robes for graduation. Hermione Granger was graduating with the highest honours the school had ever seen. It was a great reality check to those who thought that muggle borns were inferior and she was happy about that.

After the ceremony, Hermione was talking with some of her classmates when her old potions professor came up and asked her if he could have a word. Hermione of course, agreed and followed him down to his office.

"I would like to congratulate you, Miss Granger, on your achievements here at Hogwarts." Severus started.

"Thank you sir." She said timidly, not quite sure why he led her down to his office for a word of congratulations.

"I was wondering," He began again. "If you would be interested in taking up a potions apprenticeship, under my tutelage." He looked up at her with a hopeful expression, which surprised Hermione as it was the first emotion she had seen from the man since she had come to Hogwarts. Hermione studied him carefully, amazed at the before impossible capability of emotion displayed by her former professor and was about to reply in the affirmative when he spoke again. "I would also like you to know that I am the one who has sent you the letters of affection."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I was wondering," He began again. "If you would be interested in taking up a potions apprenticeship, under my tutelage." He looked up at her with a hopeful expression, which surprised Hermione as it was the first emotion she had seen from the man since she had come to Hogwarts. Hermione studied him carefully, amazed at the before impossible capability of emotion displayed by her former professor and was about to reply in the affirmative when he spoke again. "I would also like you to know that I am the one who has sent you the letters of affection."

He paused to gage the reaction of his former student, but no reaction was present so he decided to press on.

"Whether or not you choose to believe it, it was me. I'm sorry if I'm not the young gentleman you were thinking of…" Severus searched for the words to say, not knowing if he was digging himself a deeper hole. He tried to search for an answer in the dark, beautiful eyes of the young woman standing in front of him; however he was unable to read her reaction. Suddenly Hermione stepped slightly forward, looking deep into Severus' eyes.

"May I?" She whispered as she stepped forward once more. Severus wasn't sure what to do. He kept his eyes on hers as she moved closer and brought her hands up to his face. She touched him softly and gently, moving her hands back into his hair, exploring the face which for forever had been void of all emotion, and now held all of the emotion in the world. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he allowed her to touch him as she was, no one had ever willingly touched him before in his life and he was enjoying the feeling.

Before he noticed, Hermione had her eyes closed and brought her lips up to touch his. The kiss was soft and short, but Severus wanted more. As she pulled back, he tried to recapture her lips but she was too far away. She brought her hands back to her sides and looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered, looking everywhere but in his eyes as he searched for the contact once more. She cleared her throat and continued to speak. "I will not be able to accept your offer as an apprentice for personal reasons. If you would excuse me," Hermione turned and left his office faster than she had ever left the dungeons before, leaving Severus standing in the middle of the room revelling in the lingering feeling of her lips on his and wondering what on earth had just happened.

Had she kissed him just to see what it was like? Did he not match up to her expectations? Was she still in love with Harry Potter? Whatever it was, he had just been rejected once again by the one whom he loved. Severus sat abruptly in his chair and sighed. It hurt even more the second time. He had loved her, even from afar and she had taken that love, that trust into her hands. She viewed it, she used it, and she ripped it right out of his soul when she just walked away.

Severus Snape knew what he had to do. Love was obviously something not meant for him. And so, he would no longer bother with love. He would continue forever as the ugly, old Potions Professor with no emotions until he died, his sadness finally devouring his soul. His fist slammed onto the desk and he clenched his teeth. He would definitely not be a happy old Potions Professor.

N.A: That's all for now, hope you enjoyed it! I hope I won't be so long again next time but we'll see. There shouldn't be too many more chapters left. Btw, I don't own anything and I'm making no money, so don't sue! lol


End file.
